Room 666
by Rivendell101
Summary: "If you think being lost is scary, just wait until you're found." I looked over at Axel "What if… He wasn't crazy? What if I see them too?" His green eyes flashed for a second "You can't see them; I won't let you. I won't let them take you away from me," He reached out and pulled me into an embrace, "I love you Kairi." That was the beginning of the end. SoraXKairi not AxelXKairi
1. Prologue: Alone in This Bed Capeside

**Well one can only hope someone will review this time. ****Alas "Lo qué será, será."**

**Full summary- "If you think being lost is scary, just wait until you're found." ~ I looked over at Axel "What if… He wasn't crazy? What if I see them too?" His green eyes flashed for a second "You can't see them; I won't let you. I won't let them take you away from me," He reached out and pulled me into an embrace, "I love you Kairi." That was the beginning of the end. **

**Theme song for the story: Hear Me Now- Hollywood Undead**

**Chapter theme/ inspiration: Alone in This Bed (Capeside) - Framing Hanley**

**I do not own any songs listed in this chapter.**

Room 666

Prologue: Alone in This Bed (Capeside)

**I wish I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow**

We were only sixteen when it started happening. Axel and I were only sixteen, almost seventeen, when Reno got back from his job during the spring; school had ended a few weeks earlier, towards the beginning of April, for the seniors. Reno was eighteen; he had just gotten through with his senior year in high school. He was in love with a beautiful girl named Cissnei, was top of his class, and was keen on acting.

He was a great actor, one of the best in town. Mom and dad were so proud of him, and Axel and I looked up to him. He was the hero; at least for awhile. He should still be the hero.

With his messy red hair, smiling blue eyes, and an all around foolish persona we never once thought he was telling the truth. He was just acting. That's what mom and dad always said. Why did we listen?

He was only acting when he said he saw the shadows, dark things that fallowed him, taunted him. They drove him crazy. He said they were everywhere. An illusion, walking into the house to see us covered in blood when we were actually just standing there. He thought he saw Cissnei cheating on him. Thought everything was what it wasn't.

He started to shout at things no one else could see in the house. He would zone out for hours at a time, once I had walked home after work, no one else was home except for Reno. When I opened the door he was staring straight at me, it had scared me half to death at the time, but I knew something was wrong when he kept staring even after I had moved away. Looking at the door, but not truly seeing it. Or the time he threw a vase at something only he could see to the right of Axel, shouting for it 'not to touch him'.

He was only acting when he started screaming at night. That was the most awful part. There was nothing I could do except hide in a corner and cover my ears, praying for it all to end. Axel would come in to my room after a few minutes; wrap his arms around me and tell me in a soft voice that everything would be okay and it would be over soon.

I tried helping Reno the first time it happened, it didn't turn out the way it should have. In his flailing he managed to catch me by the throat, he started to squeeze, choking me, his grip was tight and he wouldn't let go. I didn't realize I had screamed when it started until Axel rushed into the room. He had stared wide-eyed for a moment, as if not believing what he saw, before his senses kicked in and he ripped Renos' arm away from me. I had coughed, crawling (or maybe Axel had dragged me) away from Renos' still sleeping body. That was the first time I realized how bad things were getting. That was also the last time I tried to help Reno with his night terrors.

He was only acting when he slapped Axel across the face for the first time. And it was my fault. It was that summer; just before the new school year started, Axel and I had turned seventeen that May and were going to start our last year of high school .

Reno had been angry at me. I had forgotten to tell him I was going out with friends for the day. When I got home he was just sitting there. He stared at me for a minute before standing up and walking closer. He started to yell, saying things about how irresponsible I had been. How I was too stupid to realize my friends were no good. And that he wishes I had never come back. I had screamed right back, saying that he had changed and was scaring everyone. How he wasn't my father, so he could just stay the hell out of my business. I was crying by the end of it, when he raised his arm to slap me.

Axel had walked in at that very moment. He didn't notice at first, he was too busy dancing around and singing to some song he loved, I couldn't tell what it was because of Axels' terrible singing though. But when he looked over and saw Reno with his hand poised to hit me and tears streaking down my face his green eyes narrowed. I hardly noticed when he ran to stand in front of me, yelling at Reno that he would have to go through him to get to me. And Reno yelled back calling him pathetic for protecting the slut; for protecting me.

Axel froze up at that point. He hated when people brought me into an argument. We were twins, but it was more than that. He would go to the ends of the earth to protect me, and would spit fire at whoever hurt me. Not that I couldn't take care of myself, I had taken kickboxing since I was nine.

Axel didn't seem to care though having said to me at some point that I 'made him feel like he had a heart' I had only laughed when he said that, hugged him and said that he was going soft on me, and that he did and always would have a heart. He had smiled back at me, returning the hug as he did so.

In the case it was Axel or me who got out alive he would choose me. Everyone knew that. So it wasn't a surprise when Axel lunged at Reno. It was, naturally, a surprise when Reno brought his raised fist down to Axels' face. I had screamed then, running forward to push Reno away from Axel. I had gotten down next to him, caressing his face while wiping the blood away from his lip. It never crossed my mind that Reno would actually hit anyone. It was supposed to be just an act. No one was supposed to get hurt.

And, of course, he was just acting when he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Reno was eighteen, almost nineteen. Axel and I had gone to the beach, as the note Reno had left for us instructed, only to find his body sprawled out on the ground splattered with his own blood with nothing but another note to explain.

I can still remember what his first note said. Only four little words.

_Meet me in Capeside._

Capeside. Our little inside joke. The beach was, in fact, a cape. There was a small cliff edge that that projected into the water, the three of us had called the beach to the left of the cliffs 'Capeside'. Axel had started it, saying how that's what the beach was. It was to the side of the cape. Capeside.

He was always acting, joking. The shadows were a joke; he was just trying to scare us. He was just playing when he started to scream at night, fighting the things in his head. And he was acting when he hurt Axel.

He was just acting…

**~Capeside~**

His funeral was rough on everyone. It came as a shock; no one had been expecting it to happen. And if anyone did they didn't expect it to be so soon. Reno was always the strong one; he was resilient and pig-headed. He never gave up; until now.

It was a cold day in the middle of January. The air was cold in Twilight Town but the ground was still soft enough to bury him. It had been a warm winter, no snow had been kind enough to fall.

I remember I had worn the only black dress I owned. It ended a few inches above the knee, it was plain, a silky black halter dress. I had put on my knee high black boots with it. No makeup. I couldn't bother to put any on.

Cissnei was dressed like me, but had worn heels instead of boots. She had arrived at our home earlier that day, crying and still dressed in her jeans and sweatshirt. When I had asked why she was here so early she merely shook her head; promising to tell me after the funeral. I had pulled her into a hug, squeezing as much as I could without hurting her. She had hugged me back, whispering how much she missed him. Saying how much she loved him.

Axel had walked out of the kitchen at that time wearing a stiff black suit that had at one time been Renos'. It was hard on him; having to wear a suit that belonged to the very person the funeral was for. He left his black jacket unbuttoned over his white pressed shirt. His black tie was loose, thrown around his neck in haste.

He had told us that we had twenty minutes to go while he practically pushed Cissnei and I into my room to finish getting ready.

Mom and dad refused to go to the funeral. They had called Reno a disgrace to the family name. His death was a disgrace.

And so it was only the three of us, Renos' close friends Zack and Cloud, and my friends Tifa and Aerith, who were there. No one else cared enough to show up.

It would be cold outside; Twilight Town always was in winter. But it wouldn't matter. We were already numb.

**~Capeside~**

For the first two hours of the service I was crying too hard to hear or see anything. I had stood there silent for the first few minutes, but I broke as soon as Axel pulled me to him. I had one arm wrapped around his waist; the other was fisted in the front of his shirt, my face was pushed into his chest. Axel had only pulled me closer, his arms holding me tightly against him.

We stood like that until it was over. There was me, sobbing into his once dry shirt and him, crying while hiding his face in my hair.

When it was, finally, over Axel and I walked over to Cissnei. She had stopped crying, but was staring at Renos' grave; the earthy smell was still in the air from the over turned soil and grass.

She didn't look away from the grave as she spoke to us. "I'm pregnant," was the first thing she said. Followed by, "It's his. I was going to tell him, but…" She had trailed off then and I knew why. She thought he would be angry. Or he could possibly hurt her. I would have disagreed with her, but I couldn't… I never thought he would have even dreamed of hurting Axel, but he did.

"My parents kicked me out." Cissnei finished. Swerving around the topic we were turning too.

I just didn't know anything anymore.

**~Capeside~**

Life is cruel.

It was March. That was the hardest part. That would always be the hardest part.

Reno would have been nineteen.

And now he never would.

Whatever higher being is out there takes away the best of people. They crush their hopes and dreams, effectively destroying the hearts of those around them.

People always say 'things happen for a reason'. But what reason is there for this? What reason is there for the mental torture and death of a human being?

What reason is there for ripping the life away from someone so young? So strong? Someone so full of life?

Life is cruel.

**~Capeside~**

May was the second hardest. Axel and I turned eighteen; we were done with our last year of high school a few weeks earlier, at the beginning of April. It was strange… not having Reno there, But everything was starting to get better. It still hurt, I could hear Cissnei crying in the bathroom some nights, our hearts were still rubbed raw from his death, but things were getting better. Things had to get better.

Cissnei, Axel, and I had moved out of the house. Cissnei needing more room to raise the baby that was due in four months, she had been kicked out of her house when her parents found out she was pregnant and had been staying with our family for the last five months.

Axel and I had left because neither of us could stand our parents, they had been nothing but cruel to Cissnei ever since she moved in.

So here we were; I was studying psychology using online classes to look after Cissnei during the day while working as a waitress in the afternoons.

Cissnei was working as an assistant teacher at the local high school during the afternoons while I was working, having easily gotten the credits in high school and during the rest of the summer.

And Axel was… I have no idea what Axel was doing. He worked as a manservant- I mean- butler at the mayors' house. He wasn't even thinking about college yet.

And that was our little trio. We were happy.

We were a family, at least for awhile anyway.

Nothing can stay perfect.

**~ What about the plans that we had? We'd be crazy not to go. ~**

**~ Meet me in Capeside. ~**

**AN: Too anyone who decided to actually read this I would like to say two things.**

**First, thank you for reading. Please do take the time to review. Authors love reviews. **

**Second, this chapter may seem a little strange. I would like to say that this is a brief summary of what happened between when Reno returned to the time of and after his death. The next chapter will start have more detail, starting with just before Reno returned from work.**

**Also, I did not intentionally steal the 'meet me in Capeside' part. I have a small cousin who calls this one beach Capeside. I decided to use this for the story. I also decided to use the song 'Alone in this bed' By Framing Hanley. I actually had no idea what they were saying when the Capeside part came on. I heard 'meet me in…' wait what was that last part? When I went out and bought the album I was surprised to see that Capeside was part of the name. And I thought "Hey, wouldn't it be cool to use this for the new fanfiction I'm writing?" The song fits the story, I was going to use 'Capeside' in here anyway, so why not!**

**If this bothers anyone, I'm sorry, but I do not intend to change it. Also the title is still under development. If you think something might be better suited please tell me. I really liked this title until I started to write more of it.**

**Love & Always**

**~Rivendell**


	2. Chapter One: Ordinary Day

**Full summary- "If you think being lost is scary, just wait until you're found." ~ I looked over at Axel "What if… He wasn't crazy? What if I see them too?" His green eyes flashed for a second "You can't see them; I won't let you. I won't let them take you away from me," He reached out and pulled me into an embrace, "I love you Kairi." That was the beginning of the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any songs, books mentioned, or popular culture things used within this story. **

**Theme song for the story: Hear Me Now- Hollywood Undead**

**Chapter theme song/ inspiration: Ordinary Day~ Vanessa Carlton **

Room 666

Chapter One- Ordinary Day

**Just a day  
Just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by  
Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines**

**Saturday, April 23, 2011**

"Axel! Wake up!" I shoved him over as hard as I could; he didn't budge. "Axel!" I whined while giving him another push, but he still didn't move. Why was I trying to wake up my asshole of a brother at one-thirty in the afternoon anyway?

Oh that's right! Reno was coming home today. I could feel the smile on my face grow so much that my face felt like it was splitting in half.

I looked over at Axel again, I had decided to let him sleep in as long as I could knowing that he would be pissed if I woke him up with over an hour left before Reno arrived. He was laying face down on his bed. The red sheets pulled up under his eyes, he looked like a little kid, and it was pretty adorable. Then he let out a horrifying snore. I scrunched up my nose, yeah, very attractive of you, Axel.

That's when I took a good look at Axel. People were always saying that we looked so much alike, but I just don't see it. Sure we both had red hair blah blah blah; if you were to look closer you would see that my hair is actually a darker color than his. Also my eyes are a deep blue, almost violet color while Axel, in turn, has jade green eyes. We didn't exactly look anything alike, nor did we act alike. Axel was, for lack of better words, a pest. He had dragged the two of us into so much trouble when we were younger- well… he still does. But he was caring, doing anything he can to keep everyone else out of harms' way. He was also a laid back person who tended to 'go with the flow' and resorted to sarcasm as often as he could.

It was at that moment I knew what I had to do, and I prayed to whatever Gods were up there that Axel was fully clothed.

I walked back over to the side of the bed, careful to step around whatever Axel had left on his floor, barely managing to dodge the pair of bright pink boxers laying on the floor. As soon as I got in front of him I stopped. Now do I really want to go by waking Axel like this?

Yes.

And with that last thought I brought my hand down in a rush.

CRACK.

Axel shot out of the bed, falling to the floor in a tangle of sheets. "What the fuck, Kairi!" He managed to dislodge himself from the blankets revealing that he was, in fact, not wearing a shirt. At least he managed to keep his pants on.

Now if anyone could hear me right now they might be, 'eww, aren't you guys related?' Why yes, yes we are. Axel is indeed my twin brother. And I am in no way attracted to him. I'm not saying he's ugly or anything, but twincest is not exactly something I plan on doing in the future.

Oops. Bad pun there. Moving on though!

"Kairi why the hell did you hit me?" He shot a nasty look at me, ooh, very scary Axel. They should use you at Halloween parties. You might just scare all the guests away with that face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Axel, mom told us to get up early today, remember?" judging by the stupid look on his face I would guess that's a 'no'. He tilted his head to the left, his green eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "Reno's coming home today." I reminded his quickly.

His eyes widened. In a rush to get ready he, seemingly, forgot I was in the room. I only say this because he started fumbling with his pants in an attempt to take them off.

I merely rolled my eyes again and stalked out of the room, laughing to myself as I heard Axel crash onto the floor. I turned the corner to head to the living room where, if my calculations were correct, Axel would be in… five… four… three… two… on-.

"Is he here yet?!" Bingo.

"He won't be here for at least another twenty minutes." My poor twin brother looked crestfallen; he let out a loud sigh before falling tactlessly to the floor while mumbling something about it being 'to damn early to wake up on a Saturday'.

Oh grow up, it's almost two in the afternoon, I woke up at six. "Axel don't you dare fall back asleep," The warning was clear in my voice. "Understand?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Leave me alone already."

Well, good morning to you too sunshine! I'm so happy to be graced with your presence at this time of day.

If anyone didn't catch that it was sarcasm. Don't get me wrong, I love Axel, I really do. But he can be quite the grouch when he wakes up. And I guess that slap didn't help to much either.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Axels' whining. "Kairi, what are we going to do until Reno gets back?" Well maybe if you would quit your griping I could think of something.

"How's Isa?" Yeah, I kind of ignored his question there. Who cares though? Anything I suggested would be ridiculed and then beaten to the ground to be left for dead. I twisted my head to the right to look over my shoulder at Axel just in time to see his eyes narrow into slits. I could very well feel the mood of the room darken. I wonder what was wrong. Axel and Isa are best friends.

"At this point I don't give a fuck how he's doing." Well way to be blunt. Care to elaborate? I mean really? What the hell does that mean!? I get that you're mad, but why?

My confusion must have showed on my face because Axel sighed and looked away from me. "He… made some… offensive comments," Oh, well thanks Axel. That clears everything right up. What did he do this time? Did he call you 'princess' again? "About you…" Oh… Oh! Well, umm. It's definitely not the princess thing this time.

I stood up and walked over to him, sitting down on the floor next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze to let him know everything was fine. I felt, more so than heard, him sigh before he turned and wrapped his arm around me.

And that's how we stayed for some time.

"Axel," I started after a few minutes, he let out a slight 'hmm?' of acknowledgment. "What exactly did Isa say?" At this he stiffened. I saw him open his mouth, probably to say that it was none of my business, before I stopped him. "Axel if it's about me I have the right to know." I gave him a hard look, if he didn't tell me now I would find Isa and ask him. I think it would be best if he would just spit it out.

He sighed again. "You really want to know Kai?" I gave him a look that plainly asked 'Are you stupid?' I think he got the hint "Wait stupid question. Of course you do." I waited for him to continue. "We were talking- arguing about something stupid. I don't even remember what it as now; I think he called me princess again." So I was right! Boy egos are so sensitive. Axel paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "I don't know how you were brought into the conversation, but Isa just started to say something about you being a slut. Then he went on to say that he had… erm… had, you know, with you. And you probably did 'it' with a lot of guys." Okay, first off: eww! That's disgusting! Why would I even…? That pissed me off. I ended up tackling him, left him with a broken nose and a black eye, and then I came home." Even though he was done talking he still had an angry look on his face. I knew that there was something he wasn't telling me. But I wouldn't ask.

I hugged him again "Axel you know I'm not and I wouldn't. I'm not like that, and I know that you know that too." He still looked somewhat irritated so I continued. "Plus everyone knows you would beat up whoever _did_ believe that." There. That cracked a smile on his face.

"Kairi, I would do no such thing!"

"Oh? Really now?" I arched an eyebrow at that one.

"No, I would not beat them up! I would let YOU beat them up. And I would laugh at the fact they got their asses kicked by a little girl." Oh hahaha Axel you're so funny.

I rolled my eyes in the most obnoxious way possible. "While you're at it you can tell them how this 'little' girl kicked your-"

"Kairi!" Axel whined, conveniently cut me off. "I don't like you right now!" I'm not too fond of you sometimes either Axel.

"Aww! Axel, I love you too!" I pulled him into a headlock to prove my affection.

"Gah! Kairi, let go of me!" I started laughing, only to stop when a deeper, melodious voice joined with mine. Axel and I stopped what we were doing a moment ago.

"Reno!" We shouted in unison, both of us rushing up to see our older brother. I got there just before Axel and threw my arms around Reno, giving his waist a firm squeeze before releasing him. When it was Axels' turn he stretched his arms out wide to hug him as well, stopped, thought better of it, and held out a hand to shake. Reno ignored the hand and pulled a very red faced Axel into a hug as well.

"Reno I can't- you're home!?" Oops tripped on my words a little there. I guess I was just really happy to see him. It had been what, a month? Almost. Wait. Where the hell had he been anyway? I know, I'm the best little sister ever huh? I slap one brother to wake him up and let the other disappear for a month with no questions asked.

"Where were you anyway?" Exactly what I was thinking Axel. Twin telepathy for the win!

"Oh, uh, yeah about that, I was with Zack and Cloud. We went camping after I got back from work." Oh it might have helped if I had remembered that. Reno had a job at the mental asylum in Radiant Garden. He had started the job last summer and had worked there throughout the school year. After school had ended for the seniors at the start of April Reno had stayed in Radiant Garden to be closer to the job. But he had work off from the start of the week before to next Wednesday. At least he had called to tell us when he would be home.

I blinked in surprise. "Are they with you right now?" Okay, confession time. Axel and I were just as close to Zack Fair and Cloud Strife as Reno was, probably because they were younger than Reno. Cloud had turned seventeen three months ago in January, meaning Reno was just under a year older than him. Zack was a few months older than Cloud, being born in November, but still closer to my age than Renos'.

Zack had just made the cut to start school the same time as Reno and Cloud had skipped a grade.

We were all pretty close though. Closer than most siblings we knew. We had the same friends circle, save for Axels' friend, if he can still be called that, Isa, and my female friends Tifa Lockhart, Cissnei Winters, and Aerith Gainsborough. Of course they still knew the guys. I mean, they are dating them.

There were Tifa and Cloud. Cloud had graduated this year, as I had said before, but was only a little older than Tifa, who was in my grade. Tifa was slightly taller than I was, had shoulder length dark brown hair, and pretty red/brown eyes. She also took kickboxing with me. Cloud was the opposite in looks of Tifa. He was tall, had spiky blond hair, and the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes you will ever see. Well, almost the most gorgeous. Most people tend to call him a 'Goth' as he, more often than not, dressed in dark colors, generally consisting of black and dark blue. Don't let Clouds' looks fool you though, he's a huge sweetheart, but would slaughter the fool who harassed any of us girls.

Cloud was like a brother to me, he was always there to back me up when something would go wrong and would be there when I needed someone. I had never even thought of dating him though. It had taken me forever to set him up with Tifa, even though the two of them go way back. I had known Cloud since kindergarten. We had been in the same class and I had been his only friend. Everyone else tended to tease him as Cloud was a more sensitive person back then. Cloud had been pulled out of his shell in the third grade when a boy named Rufus Shinra had decided it would be fun to start pulling my hair and shoved me into a wall. That was the first time I had ever seen Cloud use physical violence against anyone. Cloud had started to yell leaving me dumbfounded. After that no one had even thought about bullying Cloud again.

Tifa was my closest female friend. We had met in sixth grade after being paired together with Zack in a science project. Zack had shirked on his duties so Tifa and I ended up doing all the work. We became closer as we had a common hobby between us: insulting Zack Fair. After the project, we had gotten an 'A', the two of us started to go to kickboxing together. After doing that for about a month we had just started calling each other best friends, it was such an easy transition that I hadn't even bothered to say anything otherwise. The two of us had to be the closest out of the girls, and that was perfectly fine with me. I knew that if I had a problem I could tell Tifa it, no questions asked, she would listen.

Aerith and Zack were a different story. Zack was the class clown with his unruly, spiky brown hair and laughter filled blue eyes. He was best friends with Cloud as well as Reno. His girlfriend, Aerith, had soft green eyes, and long light brunette hair pulled back in a braid, her bangs framing either side of her face. She was the quiet, studious one of our group who loved gardening. To be frank about them, Zack could be quite the idiot, but Aerith always kept him in line.

I had started to talk to Aerith in seventh grade when we had gym together. Aerith was awful at sports so no one wanted to be her partner, so I took the challenge. Not much of a story to that, we met, started to talk, and then I dragged her into the group. She started to date Zack in our freshman year after he had bought her a pink ribbon for her hair.

And then there's Zack. I'm not sure how I met him. He just kind of… showed up.

Both of those boys played soccer and basketball, and got mostly good grades… well, Cloud did.

And now couple number three. Reno… Well he's my brother. Everyone can hear me rant about him later. Basically he has messy red hair, blue eyes, and he was an actor. Yay! Now anyone who could read my thoughts knows all they need to know about Reno now! Cissnei had brown/ red hair. It depended on the lighting and light brown eyes as well. She was also close with Zack having known him just as long as Cloud had known him. Cissnei was a dancer, so I have no freaking idea how she and Reno even met!

Okay enough of that. Anyway our group was bigger than that but those are the most important people. Kidding, but we were the closer ones of the group.

"Right here Kairi." I jumped slightly at the sound of Clouds' voice, now his voice isn't scary or anything it's just really soft, you never expect him to say much at all so it's kind of strange to hear him talk out of nowhere. It would seem that my reaction to Clouds' voice was funny as Zack started to laugh at me from behind the two boys.

"Dimmit you guys! Why did you have to bring Zack with you?" The other three boys sniggered at Zacks' hurt look. Just to spite him I decided to continue. "God! You could have brought anyone else, but no you just had to bring him."

Zack placed a hand over his heart. "Oh Kairi, how you wound me so!" His hurt expression would have been more convincing if he wasn't smirking while he said that.

"Aww, what's wrong Zack puppy? Did I hurt your feelings?" He gave me a dirty look at that one causing the other three boys to laugh loudly. He hated it when anyone called him Zack the puppy. One f his dads' friends always used to call him that, it bothered the hell out of him.

"Reno, why is your sister so mean to me!?" I gave the laughing brunette a hard shove. Of course since he was taller and had more muscle than I did it didn't really do much.

"Maybe I just don't like you." Zack gasped and turned away from me, crossing his arms in the process. The rest of us took the time to laugh at his expense.

**~Ordinary Day~**

After we had finished repeatedly insulting Zack, Cloud and Axel had joined in jeering at Zack as he continued to pout, the boys ended up staying over for dinner.

It was… interesting to say the least.

I only say this because Reno and Zack started the oven on fire while trying to make pizza, (seriously though, how do you manage to screw that up?!) It was quite funny to watch the two of them run around like headless chickens. Cloud and I had stared in wonder when Zack had climbed up onto Renos' shoulders while holding onto a broom, Zack then proceeded to use said broom to stab at the smoke alarm on the ceiling. Cloud and I had ended up on the floor laughing when Reno, realizing that the pizza was burning even more, ran to turn off the oven effectively causing Zack to fall to the floor with a loud crash, holding his head and cursing at Reno.

Cloud and Axel sang a variety of show tune songs, ranging from Memories from the musical 'CATS' to 'Aladdin's' A Whole New World.

And I somehow, Zack says it was an accident yeah right, managed to lock myself in a closet while everyone else laughed. I was stuck there for a half hour until Cloud took pity on me and opened the door.

Dinner went by smoothly after that, the boys stayed afterwards to help clean up. Well, Cloud and Axel did. Who knows where Reno and Zack went to hide.

It was after the two boys left that Reno, Axel, and I decided to sit down and talk.

**~ Ordinary Day~**

For the first ten minutes of talking Reno had managed to completely avoid the questions Axel and I tried to throw at him.

It was only after he stood and let us know he had to use the restroom and would be back in a moment that we got a break.

It was at this time that Axel and I planned our attack.

Axel leaned over slightly to whisper in my left ear, "I'll hold him you get Maru." I let out a smirk as I stood, turning and walking away towards my room. This would be good.

I pushed open my door taking a quick look around the white room, it wasn't all white, just the walls and furniture. My carpet and blankets were a dark blue color as were the picture frames on the walls. I smiled a little as I glanced at the dark oak desk in the rooms' corner and caught a glimpse of the group photo I had taken at the beach last summer. I was dressed in the exact same outfit I was now in a pair of jean shorts and a white tee shirt.

We had taken the picture right at the waters' edge causing our feet to become wet as the water moved back and forth, luckily none of us had our shoes on. In the picture I was standing between Cloud and Axel with my arms around both of them, which was a challenge considering they were a lot taller than I was. My left arm had been wrapped around Axels' waist while the other was hooked through Clouds' elbow. At the exact time the picture was taken I had been pulled down with Axel when he was knocked over.

Axel had a taken aback look on his face; his right arm had been resting on my shoulders while his left was running through his hair. But now both of his arms were in the air, as he was trying to keep himself from falling to the ground. He had failed miserably as his face was only a foot away from the water at the time the picture was taken. I had jumped and hide behind Cloud as best I could as soon as the picture was done.

Cloud had the arm that wasn't hooked with mine curled around Tifas' waist. Tifa was doing the exact same thing too him. Both had large smiles on their faces, amused by the other three boys in the group who were soaking wet.

Aerith had been kneeling with Zack behind her just before the picture was taken she and Cissnei, who was next to her, were laughing at Reno who had slipped and fallen into Zack who, in turn, had slammed into Axel.

The picture had been taken just as the three boys had started to fall. Reno was laying face first in the water with his arms thrown around Zacks' legs to try and steady himself; Zack, having not been expecting the sudden shift in balance, had been thrown backwards into Axel who, as I said before, was hovering just above the water.

I laughed lightly at the picture. There was Reno lying face first in the water, Zack with his arms flapping uselessly at his sides as he tumbled towards the ocean; and Axel with one arm around me, effectively dragging me down to the ground with him as he hit the sea. All four of us had extremely surprised looks on our faces. Aerith and Cissnei were pointing in our direction, Aerith reaching a hand out to help. Tifa had her head turned to face us, her eyes wide. The funniest part had to be Cloud though. While the rest of us had been flailing around blindly Cloud had managed to stay perfectly still.

Out of the eight of us only Cloud looked normal.

A soft sound brought me out of my thoughts. I twisted my head to the side to see the exact thing I was looking for.

I took two strides towards my bed, smiling as I did so. Once I got to the edge I reached down and picked up the large Russian blue cat resting on my bed. "Hi Maru, how's it going buddy?" Maru only meowed once in response.

I carefully shuffled Maru in my arms, placing him in a more comfortable position as I headed back out of my room. Maru let out a purr as I scratched under his chin before he whipped his head around at the sound of Renos' surprised cry.

"What the hell Axel? Get off of me!" I turned the corner into the living room to see that Axel had Reno pinned to the floor. When they saw me two completely different looks crossed their faces. Axel had a huge, evil smirk upon his face while Reno had a look of horror on his. "No. No, no, no, no, no! Get that demon away from me!" Maru let out an angry hiss at Renos' words.

"Who? Maru? I don't know what you mean Reno. Maru absolutely loves you." I think Reno missed the sarcasm in that sentence.

"Are you crazy!? That- that thing! It's evil!"

I rolled my eyes, "Maru isn't evil! He just doesn't like you. Which is just as well considering you did throw him in the bathtub." Axel sniggered at Renos' pale face.

"All you have to do is tell us what we want to know Reno. If you don't… well, Maru is still a little irritated about the bath thing."

**~Ordinary Day~**

In the end Reno told us what we wanted to know, which was a) where the hell mom and dad are, b) Why Reno didn't tell us where he was going, and c) what happened at his work.

The answers to those three questions were: 'Mom and dad are gone?', 'I forgot', and 'They had me working as a janitor'. Well that must have been so much fun.

Just as we had finished talking the telephone rang. I went to answer it seeing as Reno was using Axel as a human shield against Maru even though the cat had already decided to pay no attention to him choosing as an alternative to fall sound asleep on the couch with our other cat Zelda.

I picked up the phone and, wouldn't you know it, it was mom and dad.

"Hello? Who is this?" I had to smile at my mothers' confused voice. Reno, Axel, and I looked like our mother, all having similar shades of red hair. Reno and I had the same eyes as our mother, both having a shimmering blue color. Axel on the other hand had our fathers' eyes, the vivid green that pierced into whatever it saw.

"Mom, it's me Kairi." That caught the boys' attention. Both of their heads cocked to the right at the same time. It was quite the funny sight, seeing as Reno had Axel stuck in a headlock and Axel had his left hand pressed against Renos' face to push him off.

"Oh! Kairi how are you?" Oh, yeah, let's completely ignore the fact that you've been AWOL for the past two weeks. How are you mom? Are you and dad having fun wherever the hell it is you two are?

But no, I'll just say this, "I'm fine mom. Where are you and dad anyway?"

"Sweetheart your father and I have been in Rio for two weeks, I could have sworn I had told you!" Yeah, sure mom… I don't think you did. I mean, Axel and I did wake up two see that no one else was around. What did you do? Leave in the middle of the night? I didn't even know you guys had left until Axel ran unto my room screaming something about you not being there.

**~Ordinary Day~**

_I was lying down on my bed; my math book sat discarded on the floor where I had thrown it moments ago, Maru was asleep on my stomach. The sound of Vanessa Carltons' 'Ordinary Day' filled the silence of the room. I was just drifting into sleep when a loud shout sounded throughout the house followed by someone pounding on my door._

_ 'Kairi! Kairi get out here now!" Ugh, go away Axel. I would have just laid there and ignored him, but then he would probably just keep me up longer._

_ I rolled of my bed after I lifted Maru off of me; my feet quietly hit the floor as I crept to the door. Just before I opened the door I noticed something. It was silent. Axel had stopped his shouting and I could clearly hear the white noise. Now I understood Axels' urgency, there was never dead silence in the house at night. Our dad snored loudly and our mother was normally up late working._

_ I pulled the door open wide, the force of it causing a bang as it hit the wall. My gaze was immediately fixed on Axel as I took in his panicked expression. _

_ I didn't have to say anything; the look on Axels' face clearly stated what I had been dreading. _

_ Gone._

_ They left us. Again._

_ Why do they keep doing this? _

_ "Did they leave a note this time?" Axel merely shook his head at my question. This was the second time this year they had left without a word. They don't bother to say anything about leaving and then get mad when we try talking about it._

_ Axel met my eyes before speaking. "When do you think they'll be back?"_

_ I pretended to think for a moment. "Ten bucks on one of them calling before the twenty-fourth and lets say… twenty on them not being back before our birthday."_

_ Axel smiled. "I'll take that bet."_

**~Ordinary Day~**

It took me a moment to realize she was still talking. So I quickly stated that I had to go before hanging up the phone. I turned to face the boys. Both had questioning looks on their faces. "Rio." was all I said. The two could only nod before resuming their fight.

I watched them mess around for a few minutes before I actually looked at the clock.

Eleven- twenty… well it would seem that the day has gone by pretty fast. I bid the two boys goodnight before walking down the hall towards my room, I could faintly hear the soft jingle of Marus' collar as he followed me.

As soon as I opened the door and closed it behind me I changed hastily before turning out the lights. It had been a long day.

**~Ordinary Day~**

I shot up into a sitting position at an inhuman speed, my head snapping to the door in an instant.

I could have sworn I had heard something, but now… I heard nothing. I shook my head slowly- it was just my imagination. A very vivid dream that had me waking up, nothing unusual.

I was just starting to back down when I heard it again.

Talking.

Was someone on the phone? I thought the boys went to sleep hours ago. I glanced at the clock, three- eighteen. My eyes narrowed at this. The boys were never awake at this time. So what was this?

Of course I want and did natural thing that anyone would do when they hear a strange noise.

I stood up and walk over to where it came from.

Smart, right?

I banished the thought to the back of my mind before I could think twice about it. I slowly pulled open my door, quietly thanking Cloud for fixing it so it didn't squeak as I did so. After I managed to open the door enough for me to slip out I peered across the hall. Axels' door was closed. It couldn't be him who was awake; he always keeps his door open when he isn't in it.

So it must be Reno. I turned left and proceeded to walk down the hallway that leads to the living room. I stopped just before I was in sight of anyone who could be in the room, rotating slightly to look closely into the dark room.

At the other end was Reno. He had his back turned to me with his right arm bent at the elbow to hold the phone close to his ear. Who on earth would he be talking to at this time?

"You don't get to touch her. Ever," I jumped at the sound of Renos' snarl. "I swear to God if you do that I'll fucking end you." I had never heard Reno talk like this. He was always so nice. He was a goof that joked around all the time. He was the funny guy who never had a bad thing to say about anyone. He was so many things, but a man who spits venom and curses another is not one of them.

My first thought was that he's talking to Isa. But that wasn't possible. Neither Axel nor I had mentioned any of that to Reno. He had no way of knowing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw our other home phone causing an idea to float through my mind. I bit my lip, "Please let it just be Isa." I picked up the phone pressing down o the talk button as I did so.

As soon as the phone was pressed to my ear I heard Reno talking. "You stay away from her. Stay away from my sister." Please be Isa. I waited for a response, a voice, anything to talk.

Not a word.

"What did you just say!? How do you even know that?" I dropped the phone spinning on my foot to peer into the living room again; Reno was still shouting at nothing. I turned running back to my room. No one was there. Reno was talking to himself. No, that wasn't it. He was talking to nothing- there was nothing there.

I slid down my door until I was in a sitting position, my knees bent to my chest with my head resting on top of them.

I sat like that until my heart stopped racing and I could think coherently again.

There was only one thing that came to my mind though.

Why was I terrified of what just happened? Nothing bad was going to happen. Nothing bad would happen, this was just Reno, it was just Reno. He was probably playing a joke on me anyway. I'll wake up later and he'll be laughing at me, having been secretly watching everything. I bet Axel was in on it too. Or maybe I'm just dreaming. Maybe that's all it was. I'm asleep and having one of those really strange dreams where nothing makes sense.

After all… it was just an ordinary day.

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real  
But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal**

**I despised this chapter. I liked it up until the point Zack and Cloud left. The rest was awful. I'm sorry to anyone who read this and went eww. I'm going to do touch ups later and fix this mess. I won't do that until I hear something from others. I want to hear what you thought was good/bad, what you think I should add more detail too, and what you think altogether. **

**Love & Always,**

**~Rivendell**


	3. Chapter Two: Through Glass

**Full summary- "If you think being lost is scary, just wait until you're found." ~ I looked over at Axel "What if… He wasn't crazy? What if I see them too?" His green eyes flashed for a second "You can't see them; I won't let you. I won't let them take you away from me," He reached out and pulled me into an embrace, "I love you Kairi." That was the beginning of the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any songs, books mentioned, or popular culture things used within this story. **

**Theme song for the story: Hear Me Now- Hollywood Undead**

**Chapter theme song/ inspiration: Through Glass- Stone Sour**

**AN: This chapter has a few time skips! **

Room 666

Chapter Two- Through Glass

**I'm looking at you through the glass**

**Don't know how much time has passed**

**Oh God, it feels like forever**

**But no one ever tells you**

**That forever feels like home**

**Sitting all alone inside your head**

**Monday, June 13, 2011**

I jogged up to the steps in front of the door, my keys jingling in my right hand. I was just about to unlock the door and walk in when I heard shouting.

"I saw you! I fucking saw you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Reno!" I narrowed my eyes. Reno and Cissnei were fighting which was something they never did. And from the looks of it Reno was far beyond pissed. I don't know what's been wrong with him these past two months, but he's been acting… strange.

My mind flashed to the phone call that had actually never happened so I quickly shook my head, banishing the thought from my brain until some other time.

Whatever Reno's problem is he better fix it sooner than later, I'm getting pretty damn sick of all this bullshit.

"Damn slut! I saw you with Tseng!" Well… I did not see that one coming. I quickly pushed my key into the door, giving it a hard shove as I threw the door open. I slammed the door behind me as I walked into no mans' land, intent on helping Cissnei out with this issue. Now I know. Why would you help the girl who cheated on your brother? That seems like a pretty shitty thing to do. But I know Cissnei. I know she wouldn't do that.

I rushed into the living room as I heard a crash, turning just in time to see Reno had thrown a large lamp at the wall. "What the hell is going on in here?" Cissnei had a look of horror etched on to her face, when she met my eyes I could have sworn she mouthed the words 'help me'.

I looked at Reno, clearly telling him to explain everything, right now.

He glared past me at Cissnei. "The Who-."

"Reno!"

"Fine! Cissnei was cheating on me with Tseng. Happy?" He spat out the last part, pure venom lacing his words. Reno had never spoken like this to anyone, ever. He didn't use the words 'whore' or 'slut' either.

My eyes narrowed. Things hadn't gotten better after the first night. I thought maybe, just maybe, the phone call was a prank, but when I asked Axel about it he looked bewildered. Two days later he stood up in the middle of dinner, running to the door shouting 'I'll get it' as if someone had knocked. He spent a half hour standing outside the door, talking to the air.

It was that night our parents had finally come home. When I had tried to ask our mother about it she said only three words.

'He's just acting.'

That night I prayed to whatever Gods were up there that it was true.

But… if he was only acting… why would he be hurting the people closest to him while doing so?

Was he trying to prove a point?

Was this some sort of challenge he was trying to get through?

Why couldn't he just tell us?

I shifted my eyes towards Cissnei, watching the tears run down her face. Seeing them roll down her cheeks before they fell silently to the floor. I looked for a moment longer before I looked back at Reno.

What had happened to my brother?

**~Through Glass~**

I sat on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about everything that had happened today.

I had asked Reno when and where he had seen Cissnei and Tseng together. He had merely pointed to the couch saying that he saw them there two hours ago.

Two hours before I got home.

Less than two hours before I got off my shift at the restaurant.

And two and a half hours before Tseng got off of his.

Tseng worked until six-thirty that night. He had started work at around ten this morning. There was no way Reno could have seen Tseng at our house at four in the afternoon.

There was no way Tseng would even be at our house. He had graduated a year before Reno so the two never talked much, but they did know each other enough to be civilized.

That's when I remembered that Cissnei had dance practice from eleven to five.

When I had told Reno these things his eyes had widened, a horrified look plastered across his face. He had stumbled until his back hit the wall behind him, sliding down and pulling his knees up to his chest. He had mumbled something under his breath, rubbing his hands over his face.

That had lasted a moment before he shot up and lunged at Cissnei, pulling her into a tight embrace. She had stood frozen for a moment, a scared look on her face.

I pretended not to notice when she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. I pretended not to hear Reno whisper the word 'sorry' over and over, his voice thick. And I pretended not to see the tears streaming down his face, falling on Cissneis' neck.

I wanted to pretend he had only been dreaming.

But it's hard to pretend, hard to ignore.

Right now I feel like I'm looking at Reno through glass, a very thick sheet of glass. I think it would be a one way mirror. I can see him and he can look at me, but he won't see me. I can see everything that happens to him, but I can't do a thing about it.

The glass is so thick… I can ask all the questions I want, but I don't expect an easy answer. He can neither hear nor see me.

While he's on the outside… looking at the glass, for him a mirror, he needs to remember that he's staring at me. He may look at his own face, but he I'm there to help him.

I can't help him through glass.

**~Through Glass~**

_ I can't see you-_

_ I can't-_

_ (Ven?)_

_ Can you hear me?_

_ Hear me?_

_ Me?_

_ I can't breathe-_

_ I just can't-_

_ (Ven?)_

_ Who is Ven?_

_ Who-_

_ Who am I?_

_ Remember-_

_ Remember-_

_ Remember…_

_ Fire-_

_ Fire and heat-_

_ And the screaming-_

_ So much…_

_ My leg is on fire-_

_ Where is-_

_ Where is-_

_ Ven?_

_ Monsters-_

_ Run-_

_ Fire-_

_ Blood-_

_ So much blood-_

_ Listen-_

_ Noises-_

_ So much noise-_

_ No voices._

_ Run…_

_**Run!**_

_ Run-_

_ Darkness…_

(Open your eyes.)

_ Ven?_

(Please, open your eyes.)

_ A white room-_

_ So white-_

(Wake up. Now!)

_ The door opens-_

_ And-_

_ Monster!_

(Open your eyes, dammit!)

_ Screaming-_

_ Ven-_

_ Ven-_

_ Ven!_

(Open your eyes!)

_ Ven is gone-_

_ I don't-_

_ Ven?_

_ Where did you go?_

_ Why did you-_

_ Ven?_

_ So much blood…_

_ Too much-_

_ Far too much-_

(Open your eyes!)

_ Don't leave me…_

_ The gun-_

_ Monster-_

_ Please no-_

_ Run Ven!_

_ The gun-_

_**BANG-**_

_ Ven!_

"Kairi, open your eyes!"

I jerked out of bed in an instant, my head slamming painfully against Axel's. After I had finished cursing the day Axel and I were born I looked up at Axel. I was surprised to see a confused expression on his face.

Axel stared at me for a moment before he voiced his confusion, "Who is Ven?"

I opened my mouth to respond before I realized I couldn't. I didn't know anyone named Ven. I settled with shaking my head and telling Axel to go back to sleep. I don't think he wanted to leave, probably because I had just been saying the name of some strange guy in my sleep, but it was nothing. It had to be nothing. Why would it be something?

This was probably just some strange dream after watching too much T.V. or something. That's all it had to be. That's all it was.

It was nothing.

**~Through Glass~**

**Sunday, June 22, 2011**

I woke up with a start. Someone was screaming. I lurched from my bed, the mix of sheets and the hardwood floor almost sending me to the floor. I steadied myself before bolting out of the room; I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized the screams were from Reno's room. I wasn't surprised to see Axel's door still shut, he could sleep through almost anything.

As fast as I could I lunged for Reno's door, after that I rushed into the room, not bothering to stop the door from slamming against the wall in my hurry.

As quickly as I could I moved over to Reno, only pausing for a moment in the center of his room as I wasn't sure what to do. I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as Reno let out another blood curdling scream.

I grasped Reno's shoulders in my hands, feeling my fingers digging into his skin I shook him. Hard. "Reno! Reno, wake up!" He only batted me away, his arm swinging up and pushing me away. I moved forward again, "Re-" I was cut off as Reno's hand wrapped around my throat, effectively cutting off my airway.

I tried to pull away, but Reno's grip on my neck was far too tight and my arms were now trapped beneath me, jammed in vain between my torso and Reno's bed.

My vision started to lose focus, probably from the lack of oxygen, and oh God was I going to die here? I struggled some more, managing to pull my arms free I grasped Reno's arm in my palms in a feeble attempt to free myself.

After only a few moments I realized that this wasn't going to work, Reno was stronger than I was and everything was starting to get blurry. I didn't recognize that Axel had woken up and was standing in the doorway, shocked by what was happening. I was too far gone at that point. Why did I even come in here to begin with? Why can't I breathe?

And then Axel was next to me, ripping Reno's hand from my throat. And I could breathe again. And I was on the floor crawling away from the bed, or maybe it was Axel dragging me, but I could breathe! I started coughing, my body convulsing for a moment on the floor. I almost forgot Axel was still there until he pulled me up right against him. I was sobbing, but I just didn't care. And that's how we sat; I was sitting there crying into Axel, my throat raw from being squeezed so tightly, and he was holding me firmly in his arms, his hand drawing soothing circles across my back while he kept whispering that it would be alright, how I was okay and it was over.

After I had calmed down enough to speak I figured it would be best to say something to Axel. "How did you know… that something was happening?"

Axel tensed against me, "I could hear you screaming." I didn't remember screaming, but I'm glad I did. If I hadn't I might not…

I pulled Axel closer to me, "Thank you. If you hadn't woken up when you did…" I trailed off, not wanting to say what we were both thinking.

Axel stood up slowly, pulling me up with him. "I did though. There's nothing to worry about." He looked me in the eyes, "Just promise me you won't do this again."

I could only nod in response. Reno had finally calmed down just as Axel and I had decided to leave the room. And it seemed like nothing had happened.

The glass had shattered.

**How much is real? So much to question**

**An epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything**

**We thought came from the heart, but never did right from the start**

**Just listen to the noises (Null and void instead of voices)**

**Before you tell yourself it's just a different scene**

**Remember it's just different from what you've seen**

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I had five other stories I was working on and the computer I was using stopped working! I'm also sorry that it's so short. Next time it will be longer.**


	4. AN

AN

I never wanted to be one of these people.

The ones who never update, or when they do, it's after several months.

I've been rethinking this story.

My original plot is going through work.

I'm not sure if I want this story to be paranormal, or if Reno was just crazy.

I also have to work Sora, Roxas, Namine, Riku, and Xion into the story. As well as remove some characters.

*sigh* If anyone has any advise or ideas it would help a lot.

What do YOU want to see happen?

I'm open for ideas.

Chapter four is actually almost (sort of) done. I would have finished it this past weekend, but I was sick and couldn't use our family computer (Which I stupidly write all of my Room 666 chapters on).

Still feeling sick,

~Rivendell


End file.
